Orgulho e Preconceito
by Srta. Tsukino
Summary: Serena Tsukino, filha de um não muito rico senhor e irmã de mais 4 mulheres, vive numa Inglaterra onde o mais importante para a ascensão social era o dote adquirido num bom casamento. Porém, a Serena não está tão interessada nesse assunto quanto suas demais irmãs. Quando, então, chega na pacata cidade 2 jovens muito ricos, a mãe de Serena se põe louca: essa era a chance perfeita.
1. Chapter 1

Serena Tsukino, filha de um não muito rico senhor e irmã de mais 4 mulheres, vive numa Inglaterra onde o mais importante para a ascensão social era o dote adquirido num bom casamento. Porém, a Serena não está tão interessada nesse assunto quanto suas demais irmãs...Quando, então, chega na pacata cidade dois jovens muito ricos, a mãe de Serena se põe louca: essa era a chance perfeita de ver algumas de suas filhas bem casadas. Mal imaginava ela que um desses jovens era o Darien Chiba, um homem que logo ela descobriu ser odiável, orgulhoso e que detém um profundo desdém pela população local, além de esnobar uma de suas queridas filhas...


	2. Capitulo 2

É uma verdade universalmente reconhecida que um homem solteiro na posse de uma bela fortuna necessita de uma esposa.

Por muito pouco que se conheçam os sentimentos ou modo de pensar de tal homem ao entrar pela primeira vez numa vizinhança, esta verdade encontra-se de tal modo enraizada nos espíritos das famílias circundantes que ele é considerado como propriedade legítima desta ou daquela de suas filhas.

- Kenji, meu caro, disse sua mulher um dia, sabe que Netherfield Park foi finalmente alugado?

O Sr. Tsukino respondeu-lhe que não sabia.

- É como lhe digo - tornou ela - pois a Sra. Aino ainda há pouco aqui esteve e contou-me tudo.

O Sr. Tsukino não deu qualquer resposta.

- Não lhe interessa saber quem o alugou? - exclamou a mulher, impaciente.

- A senhora pretende falar, e eu não me oponho a ouvi-la.

Como convite, era mais que suficiente.

- Pois saiba, meu caro, que, pelo que a Sra. Aino me disse, Netherfield foi alugado por um jovem de grande fortuna do Norte de Inglaterra. Chegou na segunda-feira, numa carruagem puxada por quatro cavalos, para visitar o local, e ficou tão encantado que desde logo aceitou as condições do Sr. Morris. Vem ocupar a casa ainda antes do dia de São Miguel e alguns dos seus criados deverão chegar já no fim da próxima semana.

- Como se chama ele?

- Andrew

- é casado ou solteiro?

- Oh! Solteiro, naturalmente, meu caro! Um homem solteiro e de grande fortuna, com rendimentos no valor de quatro ou cinco mil libras anuais. Que maravilhoso acontecimento para as nossas filhas!

- Como assim? Que têm elas a ver com isso?

- Meu caro Kenji , retorquiu sua mulher , que maçador que o senhor é! Sabe perfeitamente que encaro a possibilidade de ele vir a casar com uma delas.

- é essa a intenção dele ao vir instalar-se aqui?

- Intenção! Que disparate é esse que está a dizer! Porém, é muito natural que ele se apaixone por uma delas, e exatamente por isso o senhor deve ir visitá-lo logo que ele chegue.

- Não vejo razão para isso. Podem perfeitamente ir a senhora e as pequenas, ou envia-las a elas sozinhas, o que talvez fosse preferível, pois, uma vez que a senhora é tão bonita

como qualquer delas, o Andrew poderia escolhe-la a si como a flor do grupo.

- Meu caro, o senhor lisonjeia-me. Fui, de fato, bonita nos meus tempos, mas não pretendo ser hoje em dia nada de extraordinário. Quando uma mulher se vê mãe de cinco filhas crescidas, ela tem, necessariamente, de deixar de pensar na sua própria beleza.

- Em tais casos, é raro uma mulher ter alguma beleza em que pensar.

- Não obstante, meu caro, o senhor tem de ir visitar o Sr. Andrew mal este chegue ao bairro.

- é coisa que não lhe garanto, desde já a previno.

- Considere ao menos a sorte de suas filhas. Pense só que bela colocação não seria para uma delas. Sir William e Lady Lucas estão resolvidos a ir dar-lhes as boas-vindas, e unicamente por esta razão, pois, como sabe, não é seu costume visitarem quaisquer recém-chegados. O senhor não pode deixar de ir, pois é impossível nós visitá-lo sem a sua ida prévia.

- Sem dúvida que exagera nos seus escrúpulos. Estou persuadido de que o Sr. Andrew terá todo o prazer em recebe-la; e vou aproveitar o ensejo para lhe enviar, por seu intermédio, um bilhetinho em que o asseguro do meu pleno consentimento quanto ao seu casamento com aquela das minhas filhas que mais lhe agradar; não posso, no entanto, deixar de incluir uma palavrinha em favor da minha pequena Serena.

- Espero bem que não faça tal coisa. Serena não é melhor que as outras. Não é nem mais bonita que a Lita, nem tão alegre como Mina, apesar de o senhor lhe dar sempre a preferência.

- Nenhuma delas é especialmente dotada - replicou ele. – São todas umas tontas e ignorantes, como a maioria das moças. A Serena, no entanto, tem uma vivacidade que as irmãs não têm.

- Sr. Bennet, como pode insultar assim as suas filhas? O senhor tem prazer em irritar-me. Não tem qualquer compaixão pelos meus pobres nervos.

- Está redondamente enganada, minha querida. Tenho o maior respeito pelos seus nervos. São meus velhos amigos. É com consideração que a ouço mencioná-los de há vinte anos

a esta parte, pelo menos.

- Ah! O senhor não sabe o que eu sofro.

- Mas espero que se restabeleça e viva o suficiente para ver chegarem muitos jovens de quatro mil libras anuais aqui à vizinhança.

- De nada nos serviria nem a chegada de vinte deles, uma vez que o senhor se recusa a visitá-los.

- Pode ter a certeza, minha querida, que, quando eles forem em número de vinte, os visitarei a todos.

O Sr. Tsukino era um misto tão extraordinário de petulância, sarcasmo, reserva e capricho que a experiência de vinte e três anos não bastara ainda para a mulher compreender o seu caráter. Por seu lado, a mentalidade dela era bem menos difícil de revelar. Tratava-se de uma mulher de inteligência medíocre, cultura rudimentar e temperamento incerto.

Quando irritada, procurava refúgio nos nervos. A principal ocupação da sua vida era casar as filhas e o seu passatempo predileto eram as visitas e os mexericos.

O Sr. Tsukino contava-se entre os primeiros que foram visitar o Sr. Andrew. Sempre tencionou visitá-lo, embora até ao fim tivesse feito crer à mulher que não iria; e até à noite do próprio dia da visita ela não teve qualquer conhecimento do fato, que só então foi revelado da seguinte maneira.

Estando o Sr. Tsukino a observar a sua filha segunda a enfeitar um chapéu, inesperadamente disse-lhe:

- Espero que o Sr. Andrew goste, Serena.

- Não temos qualquer possibilidade de saber o que agrada ou não ao Sr. Andrew- disse a mãe dela amuada -, uma vez que o não podemos visitar.

- Mas a mãe se esqueceu , disse Serena, de que nós o encontraremos em reuniões e que a Sra. Long prometeu apresentarmos.

- Não tenho nada a certeza de que a Sra. Aino faça tal coisa.

Ela própria tem duas sobrinhas. É uma mulher egoísta, hipócrita e não a tenho em grande estima.

- Nem eu ,disse o Sr. Tsukino, e alegra-me saber que a senhora prescinde dos seus serviços.

A Sra. Tsukino não se dignou a dar-lhe qualquer resposta, mas incapaz de se conter, começou a repreender uma das filhas.

- Acaba-me com essa tosse, Rei, por amor de Deus! Tem um pouco de compaixão pelos meus nervos. Pões-me fora de mim.

- Rei não sabe tossir com discrição, disse seu pai, não tem controlo na tosse.

- Não é por divertimento que eu tusso - replicou Rei impertinente.

- Quando é o teu próximo baile, Serena? O Sr. Tsukino pergunta.

- De amanhã a quinze dias.

- Ora, pois é - exclamou sua mãe -, e a Sra. Aino que só regressa na véspera. Assim será impossível apresentá-lo, pois nem ela própria o conhece ainda.

- Nesse caso, minha querida, a vantagem será sua e poderá apresentar o Sr. Andrew à sua amiga.

- Impossível Sr. Tsukino, impossível, pois eu própria não tenho qualquer familiaridade com ele. Que importunante que você é!

- Aceite o meu louvor por tal circunspecção. Um conhecimento de quinze dias é, na verdade, insuficiente.

Nada de concreto se pode saber sobre um homem ao fim desses quinze dias. Mas, se nós não arriscarmos, outros arriscarão, e nessa altura a Sra. Aino e as sobrinhas não terão mais que aguardar a sua oportunidade. Porém, como tal gesto seria por ela considerado um ato de bondade, caso a senhora decline prestando-lhe esse serviço, eu próprio me encarregarei dele.

As moças olharam, espantadas, para o pai.

Ikuko apenas disse: Que absurdo!

- Qual o significado de exclamação tão enfática? - disse ele exaltado. - Considera um absurdo as práticas de apresentação e a importância que se dá? Nisso não estou nada de acordo com a senhora.

Qual a tua opinião, Amy?

Você, que é jovem sensata e profunda, que lê bons livros e deles extraem ensinamentos.

Amy quis dizer algo de relevante, mas não sabia como.

- Enquanto Amy põe em ordem as suas ideias, continuou ele , voltemos ao Andrew

- Estou farta do Andrew , exclamou a Sra. Ikuko.

- É entristecido que a ouço dizer tal coisa. Mas porque não me preveniu antes? Se soubesse disso esta manhã, não teria com certeza ido visita-lo. Já é pouca sorte! Mas, uma vez que a

visita está feita, não nos podemos agora esquivar a uma certa familiaridade.

O espanto provocado nas senhoras foi exatamente aquele que ele pretendeu, ultrapassando de longe o da Sra. Tsukino, o das filhas, apesar de, passada a primeira euforia de alegria,

ela declara que dele não esperava outra coisa senão aquilo.

- Que bonito gesto o seu, kenji. Mas eu sabia que acabaria por o convencer. Tinha a certeza de que o seu amor pelas pequenas não o deixaria indiferente perante tal oportunidade.

Oh!, que contente que eu estou!, e que bela partida nos pregou, ter ido lá esta manhã, e guardar segredo até este momento.

- Agora, Rei, tosse à tua vontade - disse o Sr. Kenji; e, dito isto, abandonou a sala, cansado dos arrebatamentos de sua mulher.

- Que pai excelente é o seu, minhas filhas - disse a Dona Ikuko, quando a porta se fechou.

- Não vejo como poderei alguma vez retribuir-lhe a sua bondade, e neste caso a minha

também. Na nossa idade, garanto-as já não é tão agradável encerrar relações todos os dias, mas por vocês faríamos tudo.

Mina, meu amor, apesar de seres a mais nova, julgo que será contigo que o Andrew irá dançar no próximo baile.

- Oh! - disse Mina resolutamente -, não tenho receio, pois, apesar de ser a mais nova, sou a mais alta.

O resto do serão passou-se em conjeturas sobre quando o Sr. Andrew retribuiria a visita do e para quando deveriam elas convidá-lo a jantar.


End file.
